Dzieci kapitana Granta/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Na wysokości 12.000 stóp. Dotychczas przejście przez Chili nie odznaczyło się żadnym ważniejszym wypadkiem, zato teraz spotkano się ze wszystkiemi wypadkami i przeszkodami, jakie nastręczają się zwykle przy przebywaniu gór. Walka z naturą rozpoczęła się na serjo. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę wypadało rozstrzygnąć ważną kwestję: którędy i w jakim punkcie przejść Andy, aby się nie oddalić od drogi obranej? Radzono się najprzód zdania starszego mulnika. — Ja — odpowiedział kapataz — znam tylko dwa możliwe przejścia w tej części Kordyljerów. — Przejście Arica, zapewne — rzekł Paganel — które odkrył Valdivia Mendoza. — Tak, tak jest. — I drugie przejście Villarica, leżące na południe od Nevady (Śnieżny szczyt) tej samy nazwy. — Nieinaczej! — Otóż, mój przyjacielu, oba te przejścia tę mają niedogodność, że zbyt nas oddalają na północ lub na południe. — A czy pan znasz inne przejście? — zapytał major. — Znam — odrzekł Paganel. — Oto, naprzykład, przejście Antuco, leżące na pochyłości wulkanicznej, pod trzydziestym siódmym stopniem, trzydziestą minutą, to jest o pół stopnia tylko od naszej drogi. Wzniesione jest ono na tysiąc zaledwie sążni, a odkrył je Zamudio de Cruz. — Dobrze to jest, ale czy nasz przewodnik zna to przejście? — Znam milordzie, a nawet nieraz je przebywałem, lecz nie wspomniałem o niem, jako o drożynie, którą indyjscy pasterze ze wschodnich stoków bydło tylko przepędzają. — A więc, mój przyjacielu — rzekł lord Glenarvan — sądzę, że i my potrafimy przejść tamtędy i pomieścimy się tak dobrze, jak stada mułów, baranów lub wołów. Tem bardziej powinniśmy pilnować się przejścia Antuco, że przy niem nie zejdziemy z prostej linji. Dano znak do odjazdu niezwłocznie i orszak puścił się na dolinę Las Lajas, pomiędzy ogromne masy skrystalizowanych pokładów wapiennych. Wgórę wiodła pochyłość prawie nieznaczna. Około jedenastej wypadało obejść brzegi niewielkiego jeziora, będącego naturalnym i nader malowniczym zbiornikiem rzek sąsiednich, do którego wpadały ze szmerem i mieszały swe wody w spokojnem przezroczu. Powyżej jeziora, na obszernych płaszczyznach, pokrytych trawą, pasły się stada indyjskie. Dalej podróżni natrafili na wielkie błota, zalegające dużą przestrzeń od południa ku północy, z których jednak, dzięki instynktowi mułów, wydostali się szczęśliwie. O pierwszej po południu na wyniosłej skale ukazał się port Ballenare, ze zrujnowanemi wieżami obronnemi; poza nim stoki były już coraz bardziej nierówne, kamieniste. Ułamki skał, co krok prawie strącane kopytami mułów, spadały z szumem. Około trzeciej ujrzano malownicze zwaliska warowni, zburzonej w czasie powstania 1700 r. — Widać — rzekł Paganel — że góry niedostatecznie rozdzielają ludzi, skoro trzeba je jeszcze fortyfikować. Od tego miejsca droga stawała się coraz przykrzejsza, a nawet niebezpieczna; pochyłości były coraz większe, a strome zbocza ich zwężały się, tworząc przepaści głębokie, przerażające. Muły postępowały ostrożnie, z nozdrzami wdół spuszczonemi, jakby węchem szukały drogi. Podróżni szli jeden za drugim. Niekiedy, przy naglejszym zakręcie, madrina znikała na chwilę, a reszta orszaku kierowała się odgłosem jej dzwonka. Często także kapryśna nierówność drogi sprowadzała kolumnę na dwie linje równoległe i wtedy przewodnik rozmawiał ze swymi pomocnikami, oddzielony od nich rozpadliną, mierzącą zaledwie parę sążni szerokości, ale zato kilkaset stóp głębokości, tworzącą przeto przepaść nieprzebytą. Rośliny ukazywały się tam jeszcze, ale już widocznie walczyły z królestwem mineralnem. O bliskości wulkanu pozwalały wnioskować napotykane tu i owdzie kawałki lawy koloru żelaza, najeżone żółtemi kryształami, jakby szpilkami. Sterczące skały zdawały się tracić równowagę i grozić co chwila upadkiem. Widoczne było, że kataklizm nagły, niedaleki zmieni wkrótce ich postać i wybije ostatnia godzina istnienia tych olbrzymów górzystego państwa. W takich warunkach bardzo trudno rozpoznawać drogę, której ślady przy częstych trzęsieniach tej górzystej ziemi zacierały się, a pozostawione za sobą znaki i wskazówki trudno było znaleźć za powrotem. Przewodnik wahał się i zatrzymywał się często. Niepewny siebie badał wciąż drogę. Orjentował się po kształcie skał, po śladzie Injdjan na kamieniach. Wszystko to jednak niewiele pomagało. Lord Edward krok w krok postępował za przewodnikiem. Pojmował on dobrze, w jaki go kłopot wprawiały coraz zwiększające się trudności drogi; nie śmiał mu zadawać więcej pytań, i nie bez słuszności może sądził, że lepiej jest spuścić się na instynkt mulnika, niegorszy w każdym razie od instynktu muła. Przez godzinę jeszcze kapataz błądził tak na niepewne, ciągle jednak postępując wgórę. Nareszcie musiał się zatrzymać. Znajdowano się podówczas na dolinie wąskiej, albo raczej jednym z owych ciasnych przesmyków, które Indjanie nazywają "quebradas". Ściana porfirowa, śpiczasto u góry zakończona, zamykała wyjście. Przewodnik napróżno przez czas pewien szukał przejścia, a nie znalazłszy go, zsiadł z muła, ręce na piersi skrzyżował i czekał. Glenarvan zbliżył się do niego. — Zbłądziliśmy? — spytał. — Nie, milordzie, — odpowiedział kapataz. — Ale nie jesteśmy na przejściu Antuco? — I owszem. — Czy się nie mylisz? — Bynajmniej. oto jeszcze resztki ognia, jaki Indjanie tu palili, a oto ślady koni i owiec. — Przechodzili więc tędy? — Tak, ale już nikt więcej przechodzić nie będzie. Ostatnie trzęsienie ziemi zabarykadowało to przejście. — Dla mułów — rzekł major, ale nie dla ludzi. — A, to już do was, moi panowie, należy — odpowiedział mulnik — ja zrobiłem, co mogłem, i gotów jestem wrócić się z memi mułami, jeśli i wy zechcecie powrócić i szukać innego przejścia w Kordyljerach. — To będzie duże opóźnienie. — Co najmniej o trzy dni. Glenarvan słuchał mowy przewodnika w milczeniu, lecz na propozycję powrotu zwrócił się do swych towarzyszy i rzekł: — Czy chcecie zaryzykować to przejście? — Pójdziemy za tobą milordzie — odpowiedział Tomasz Austin. — A nawet jeśli żądasz, to pójdziemy przed tobą milordzie — dodał Paganel. — Bo i o cóż tu zresztą chodzi? O przejście łańcucha gór, których stoki z przeciwnej strony są mniej spadziste, a przeto i zejście łatwiejsze. Tam znajdziemy baquenosów argentyńskich, którzy nas przeprowadzą przez pampę, i konie rącze. Naprzód więc bez wahania! — Naprzód! — chórem zawołali towarzysze Glenarvana. — Nie pójdziesz z nami? — zapytał tenże mulnika. — Ja wiodę muły — odrzekł kapataz. — Jak ci się podoba, mój przyjacielu. — Obejdziemy się bez niego — rzekł Paganel — po drugiej stronie tej ściany odszukamy ścieżkę, prowadzącą do Antuco, a ja podejmuję się poprowadzić was do podnóża góry tak dobrze, jak przewodnik najlepiej znający Kordyljery. Glenarvan zapłacił mulnikowi i odprawił go. Broń, narzędzia i żywność podróżni rozebrali pomiędzy siebie. Jednomyślnie zgodzono się, żeby bez straty czasu iść zaraz wgórę, a nawet przez całą noc nie przerywać podróży, gdyby tego była potrzeba. Po lewym stoku wiła się wąska ścieżka, której muły przejść nie mogły. Niemałe trudności miano do zwalczenia; ale po dwu godzinach ciężkiego mozołu i przebyciu różnych zakrętów Glenarvan ze swymi towarzyszami wydostali się wreszcie na przełęcz Antuco. Znajdowali się wówczas w niewielkiej odległości od wierzchołka Kordyljerów, ale żadnej tam już drogi, żadnego śladu nawet przejścia znaleźć nigdzie nie mogli. Cała ta część gór zupełnemu uległa przewrotowi podczas ostatnich trzęsień ziemi i trzeba było wdzierać się coraz wyżej na grzbiet łańcucha. Paganela mocno to zakłopotało, że nie znalazł drogi wolnej; obawiał się, żeby nie było potrzeba zbyt wielkich wysileń na dostanie się na szczyt Andów, których średnią wysokość obliczają na jedenaście do dwunastu tysięcy sześciuset stóp. Na szczęście, pogoda bardzo sprzyjała: w zimie bowiem, to jest od maja do października, wejście na górę byłoby niepodobne; nadzwyczaj silne mrozy zabijają podróżnych, a wytrwalsi na zimno nie unikają gwałtownych skutków huraganów, panujących w tej strefie. Straszliwe te burze corocznie zaściełają licznemi trupami wąwozy Kordyljerów. Przez całą noc byli w drodze. Musiano sobie pomagać rękami, by się wspinać na urwiska prawie niedostępne; przeskakiwano szerokie i głębokie rozpadliny; ręce splecione służyły za liny, a ramiona za drabiny. Nieustraszeni podróżni podobni byli do trupy ginastyków, oddających się z zapałem swym ćwiczeniom. Tam dopiero Mulrady i Wilson mieli sposobność użycia swej siły i zręczności. Dzielni ci dwaj Szkoci okazali się nader potrzebni; nieraz odwagą swą i poświęceniem ułatwiali przejście całemu orszakowi tam, gdzie zdawało się pozornie niepodobne. Glenarvan z oka nie spuszczał młodego Roberta, którego wiek i żywość do częstych wiodły nieroztropności. Paganel kroczył przodem z wytrwałością i zapałem prawdziwego Francuza. Major, jak zwykle, tyle się tylko poruszał, ile musiał koniecznie; właził przeto na górę raczej, aniżeli wchodził, a może być nawet, że sam nie wiedział dobrze, czy wgórę idzie, czy nadół zstępuje. O piątej godzinie rano podróżni znajdowali się na wysokości siedmiu tysięcy pięciuset stóp (jak to pokazywały spostrzeżenia barometryczne), to jest na ostatnim krańcu pasa, w którym drzewa rosną. Dawały się tam jeszcze spostrzegać niektóre zwierzęta; lecz jakby przeczuwały, że znaleźli się tu łakomi na nie myśliwcy, zdaleka uciekały obawiając się spotkania z człowiekiem. Lama, naprzykład, nieocenione zwierzę wyżyn, które samo jedno zastępuje wołu, barana i konia, a żyć tam może nawet, gdzie już i muł żyć nie zdoła — albo szynszyla, małe, łagodne a bojaźliwe stworzonko, z pięknem i bogatem futerkiem, podobne z tylnych łapek do kangura; ślicznie ono wygląda, gdy skacze, jak wiewiórka, ze skały na skałę. — Nie jest to jeszcze ptak — mówił Paganel — ale też także już nie zwierzę czworonożne. Nie ostatnie to jednak jeszcze były istoty, mieszkające w tej strefie. Na wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy stóp, gdzie śniegi nigdy nie topnieją, stadami błądzą przeżuwające, nieporównanej piękności zwierzątka — jak alpaka, długim, jedwabistym pokryta włosem, lub prześliczna, lekka i zgrabna kózka bez rogów, o miękkiej i delikatnej wełnie, którą naturaliści przezwali wigoniem. O zbliżeniu się do tych stworzeń nie można było myśleć; zaledwie zdaleka podróżni widzieli je, z szybkością ptaka sunące po kobiercu olśniewającej białości. Z tej wysokości odmienny zupełnie był ogólny widok okolicy. Ze wszech stron wznosiły się ogromne słupy lodu niebieskawej barwy, a w nich odbijało się światło dnia wschodzącego. Pochód wgórę stawał się coraz trudniejszy, a nawet niebezpieczny: musiano postępować bardzo ostrożnie, aby nie wpaść w jaką rozpadlinę. Wilson szedł przedtem i nogą próbował mocy lodu; towarzysze postępowali za nim, trzymając się śladu stóp jego a nie mówili głośno — gdyż najmniejszy hałas, poruszając warstwę powietrza, mógł spowodować zawalenie się masy śniegu, wiszącej na siedmset lub ośmset stóp nad ich głowami. Orszak podróżny doszedł już do pasu krzewów, ponad którym o tysiąc pięćset stóp wyżej już tylko trawiaste wschodziły rośliny, a na wysokości jedenastu tysięcy stóp i tych nawet nie było na gruncie jałowym, tak, że zaginął wszelki ślad wegetacji. O ósmej godzinie podróżni zatrzymali się na chwilę dla skromnego posiłku i zaraz w dalszą puścili się drogę, wytrwale pokonywując rosnące co chwila trudności. Potrzeba było przedzierać się przez ostre skały, lub przechodzić ponad przepaściami, w których oko zagłębić się nie miało odwagi. W niektórych miejscach krzyże drewniane oznaczały drogę, świadcząc zarazem o zaszłych tu nieszczęśliwych wypadach. Około drugiej godziny podróżni doszli do ogromnej płaszczyzny, pustej, nagiej, bez najmniejszego śladu wegetacji! Powietrze suche, niebo błękitne; na tej wysokości deszcze są nieznane, a wilgoć opada tylko w kształcie śniegu lub gradu. Tu i owdzie z pośród białego całunu wystawały śpiczaste skały bazaltowe lub porfirowe, jakby kości szkieletu, a od czasu do czasu kawałki kwarcu albo gnejsu, odłamujące się pod działaniem powietrza, z głuchym spadały łoskotem. Pomimo całej wytrwałości i odwagi, podróżni wyczerpali resztę swych sił, co widząc, lord Glenarvan żałować począł, że zapuścili się tak daleko w góry. Nad wiek swój odważny i silny mały Robert musiał wkońcu zaniechać również swych wysiłków. O trzeciej godzinie Glenarvan się zatrzymał. — Trzeba odpocząć — rzekł, nie mogąc się doczekać, aby kto pierwszy zrobił tę propozycję. — Odpocząć? — odpowiedział Paganel — ależ nie mamy żadnego schronienia! — Jednakże nie możemy iść dalej, choćby tylko dla samego Roberta. — Broń Boże, milordzie! — zawołał dzielny chłopiec — ja mogę jeszcze iść... nie zatrzymujmy się... — Poniosą cię, mój chłopcze — odpowiedział Paganel — ale trzeba się koniecznie dostać na stok wschodni góry. Tam znajdziemy może jaką chatkę na schronienie. Proszę jeszcze o dwie godziny wytrwałości. — Czy zgadzacie się na to wszyscy? — zapytał lord Glenarvan. — Zgadzamy się — odpowiedzieli towarzysze, a Mulrady dodał: — Ja się podejmuję nieść Roberta. Puszczono się tedy dalej w kierunku wschodnim, a przez następne dwie godziny wdzierano się rozpaczliwie pod górę, aby się tylko dostać do najwyższych szczytów. Z powodu rozrzedzonego powietrza podróżni czuli bolesne ciśnienie, znane pod nazwą "puna". Krew wydobywała się przez dziąsła i wargi, czy to przez brak równowagi w ciśnieniu powietrza zewnętrznego i wewnętrznego, czy też pod wpływem śniegów, które na bardzo wielkich wysokościach psują widocznie atmosferę. Częste i przyśpieszone oddychanie z powodu rzadkości powietrza i dla poparcia cyrkulacji krwi męczyło podróżnych, równie jak blask odbijających się o śnieg promieni słonecznych. Jakkolwiek silną przejęci byli wolą, przyszła jednak chwila, że i najwytrwalsi upadli; a zawrót głowy, ta straszna choroba górska, pozbawił ich nietylko sił fizycznych, ale i energji moralnej. Nie można bezkarnie walczyć z trudami tego rodzaju. Upadali coraz częściej, a kto upadł, ten wlókł się już tylko na klęczkach. Zupełne opadnięcie na siłach czyniło dalszy pochód niemożliwym. Glenarvan z trwogą patrzył na niezmierzoną przestrzeń śniegów; drżał na samą myśl, że pomarznąć mogą w tej atmosferze, bez żadnej nadziei schronienia — gdy nagle major zatrzymał go i z największym spokojem rzekł, wskazując palcem: — Chatka!